ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
War of The Clan of dogs
War of The Clan Of Dogs War of The Clan Of Dogs is a live action action/adventure, comedy, romance that will be released September, 7th 2019 in the USA, November 14th in Canada, and December 15th Worldwide. It features stars such as Morgan Freeman, James Earl Jones and Ice Cube. It will be Distributed by Disney +, and based of of Erin Hunter's Warriors:Into The WIld and Survivors, and Watership Down. The film was a massive success for Disney and they are planning to make a sequel titled War of The Clan Of Dogs 2: Puma and Panther's Revenge. The film grossed almost 900 million dollars in the box office! Cast Zachary Levi as Spots- A dimwitted, confident, naive housedog who escapes his old life to live in the wild. Morgan Freeman as Leo- A wise German shepherd who is a close friend to Spots and also escaped with Spots and lived the life of a housepet, James Earl Jones as Rex- The leader of his pack and he is very wise and loyal Mandy Moore as Amber- A very playful, and beautiful Golden Retriver who is a trainee and she is not to smart eitther. Mark Hamill as Puma- A strong and powerful doberman who hates Rex and wants him dead really bad Jermey Irons as Panther-a smart Akita who less agressive than Puma but he also wants Rex dead Ice Cube as Tiger-A very agressive rottie who is easily agervatted and wants Rex dead also Selena Gomez as Ruby- the sister of Amber and she is very smart and less playful Tom Kenny as Lenny-Amber's brother who loves to play as well Seth Macfarlene as One-eye- a one eyed dog who lost his eye in a battle long ago Dan Castelleneta as Angus- a huge very sweet great dane George Lopez as Paulino- a chihuahua who is very fiesty Salma Hayek as Maria- the wife of Paulino and she is very sweet. Eddie Murphy as Jack-a border collie who is very talkative Cree Summer as random screaming puppy- a minor character Storm- the leader of the darkness pack who is a very mean dobermann Goddess- the leader of water pack who is a very kind golden retriever Flame- the leader of fire pack who is a very submissive husky Samuel L. Jackson as Pip- Rex's right paw dog who is very wise and helpful TBD as other pack dogs Ron Howard as Slick- A mischevious fox who likes to cause trouble Screenplay By Andrew stanton and Rich Moore Plot Spots and Leo are housedogs who live their own lives to join feral dogs but end up stumbling on a feral dog territory and end up getting attacked by Amber and they become prisoners but Rex takes Spots and Leo under his wing but 3 dogs are not happy about this change and plot to kill Rex because they think Rex is weak and another problem is that all the packs are struggling with prey loss and are fighting over food and killing each other, so can Spots and Leo help their struggling clan or will they die? Written by Jim Carrey and Jennifer Lee Filmed by Tim Burton and Mark Livolsi Edited By Mark Livolsi and Adam Gerstel Visual Effects Paul Briggs Music by Hans Zimmer Cinematography by Tim Burton Directed By Rich Moore Story By Chris Sanders Produced by Tim Burton Executive produced by Jared Bush Written By Tim Burton Release Dates September 7th, 2019 (USA) November 14th, 2019 (Canada) December 15th, 2019 (Worldwide) Home media January 21st, 2020 (Bluray and Digital HD) (USA) February 15th,2020 (Bluray and Digital HD) (Canada) April 11th, 2020 (Bluray and Digital HD) (Worldwide) Rating this film has been rated PG-13 for: Language Characters curse often Puma is the main offender Extreme action Blood and gore is present commonly and also death. Songs Undefeatable- sung by Imagine Dragons Thunder-imagine Dragons Walk The Path Of Dreams- Nick Jonas Box Office The film grossed 897 million dolllars at the box office so it was a success Animation The film will be a live action CGI animated film and will be animated by Chris Williams and Jon Favreau. Franchise The movie made money so they are making a sequel titled War of The Clan of Dogs 2: A Pack Divided and are also making a tv series titled War of The Clan of Dogs: The Series Soundtrack # Opening (Pack fight) # Meet Spots And Leo # Dog attack # A pack Meeting # Puma, Panther, and Tiger # A conversation with Rex # The storm # Darkness Pack # Rex's Death # A Sad Day # Dog attack 2 # Pack fight # Spots Leaves # The Ending Battle # The End Rest of the pictures Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Films about Dogs